Dates of Jalex
by Harpiebird
Summary: Alex/Justin. Different Alex and Justin pairing fanfics for the LJ community 10 dates.
1. First

**Dates of Jalex**

**Prompt:** #1 First

**Words**: 242

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Incest (duh!)

**Rating:** PG

**A/N:** Okay so this will be my collection of fanfiction I have written for _**10 Dates**_ (Livejournal challenge community) for the pairing: Alex/Justin. So yeah, they _will not_ all be connected fanfics **or** the same length **or** the same rating. **MAKE SURE YOU READ THE WARNINGS & RATINGS of EACH CHAPTER – I'm just defaulting this to PG-13 for now – it may or may not go up.** Please review if like any!

**A/N2:** This was also written for **TV 100**, another Livejournal challenge community, prompt _#52 – wish_.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything! (last time I'm writing this!)

**- Alex's Wish -**

Alex glanced over at her brother and grinned as he stared dreamingly up at the night sky. They were both on the magic carpet (on cruise control), staring up at the night sky and looking up at all the stars you couldn't see from down below because of all the lights. It was their first date, and she was very glad it was up here where no one could judge them and they didn't have to keep it a secret that they were related.

"Alex look!" Justin shouted pointing up at a shooting star, and Alex laughed and watched it as flew pass. "Remember to make a wish!"

_I wish Justin and I can be together for the rest of our lives, with people accepting our relationship…_ Alex thought as the shooting star disappeared.

"What did you wish for?" Justin asked, as Alex silently leaned closer to him. Alex looked up and smirked.

"Can't tell you, or it won't come true, remember silly?"

Justin laughed, "Right… forgot."

"What did you wish for?" Alex asked, smirking.

"I wished for—hey!" Alex laughed as Justin realized what she had done. A small smile appeared on his lips, "Very funny."

"I thought so," Alex whispered as she leaned her head closer to his. Justin's smile grew to a grin as he wrapped his arms around her and brought his lips down to meet hers. The world around disappeared as they lost themselves in each other.

**THE END.**


	2. Movie Theatre

**Dates of Jalex**

**Prompt:** #5 Movie Theatre

**Words**: 497

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Incest (duh!). Light adult content.

**Rating:** PG-13

**A/N:** Also written for my _**Summer of Blues & Love Drabble-A-Thon**_ at Livejournal prompt _Alex/Justin - blouse_.

**LAST REMINDER:** **MAKE SURE YOU READ THE WARNINGS & RATINGS of EACH CHAPTER – I'm just defaulting this to PG-13 for now – it may or may not go up.**

**- Movie Date -**

"And just where are you two heading off to?" Theresa Russo asked her to older children. She was rather curious to see them actually head off somewhere together… and not fighting.

Alex grinned at her mother, "We're going to the movies."

"That's cool, what are you guys seeing?" Theresa asked with a smile.

"Well we're going to see the new Superhero Team-up movie," Justin answered and Theresa stared at them. "What?"

"You two are going together to see the movie?"

"Well yeah, mom. Everyone is talking about it and we have to see it or we'll be losers that no one will talk to because we haven't seen the movie… not that Justin isn't already a loser." Alex explained grinning, causing her brother to glare over at her.

"Oh, I see… well you two have fun! Make sure you're back by eleven!" Theresa yelled as she walked away. Justin and Alex let out a breath of relief.

"Good excuse," Justin said with a smile as they put on their coats.

"Thanks," Alex replied and they left the loft grinning at each other.

"Who would have thought it would have been easy for us to go on a date without anyone else knowing?" Justin asked, clearly relieved that their mother had believed them.

"I did… it's not like we haven't seen movies together before." Alex stated, "But either way… you actually did an excellent job lying to mom."

"Well, technically we weren't lying… we are going to see a movie."

"True," Alex stated with a smile.

-

Alex let out a small laugh as Justin started to nibble on her ear. Grinning she moved her face so she could kiss him. Completely ignoring the film now, Justin began make his way from her lips to her neck all the while leaving small loving kisses. Sighing in content at the feel of Justin's lips on her, Alex wrapped her arms around his neck. Alex let out sudden moan of pleasure as Justin was clearly leaving a hickey on her neck, and she thanked the heavens that they had chosen an action film where explosions were throughout the film and no one had heard her moan.

Justin slid his hands down her sides as he moved his lips back to her lips. Alex smirked before she deepened the kiss. Justin moved hands so they were under Alex's new blouse and he teased her. Alex broke the kiss to stare at Justin in the dark lit movie theatre. She grinned before she kissed him again this time with a little more force. She again broke off the kiss and started her on trail down to his neck.

-

"Oh we are so definitely doing that again," Alex stated as they walked out of the movie theatre with Justin a half hour later. Justin let out a laugh at that, causing Alex to grin.

"I definitely hope so," Justin said. "This Friday?"

"Sure," Alex said fighting off the impulse to kiss him.

**THE END.**


	3. Surprise

**Dates of Jalex**

**Prompt:** #8 Surprise

**Words**: 481

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Incest (duh!).

**Rating:** G

**A/N:** Inspired by the song _One Ray of Sunlight by Phantom Planet_. Please review... it doesn't take that long to do so. I am taking my time & writing these for you guys. :)

**- A Karaoke Date -**

"_If I had one ray of sunlight to hold in my hand, maybe we can be happy again… maybe we can be happy again…_" Alex sang along with the lyrics on the TV as her Justin cheered her on. She grinned towards him before looking over the crowd and bowed. Everyone clapped along with her brother and cheered for her as well.

Justin had surprised her just a half hour earlier with this "date" he thought would be fun and romantic. It was really fun, she'd actually didn't have to pretend to be anyone besides Alex Russo on a date with her boyfriend. No one here knew she and Justin were brother and sister. No one here could judge them… at least not on who they could or could not date. On the romantic side of this date… they were able to have dinner by themselves with no worry that somebody they knew would come through the doors. Plus they could make out whenever they weren't having a conversation or taking turns singing. Although to be truthful, she sang more then her brother tried to do so. Then again, he wasn't as talented in that as she was in that department. But he was a _very_ talented kisser.

"Thank you!" Alex said over the microphone to everyone who was clapping for her. She then walked towards where Justin was sitting.

"Hey… that was awesome. I really think you should consider being a singer," Justin stated as she took her seat beside him. She let out a laugh as she heard the next person's try at Ain't Another Man by Christina Aguilera and at Justin's statement.

"Yeah right… there is no way I'll do that. I'm not _that_ good. I think I'll stick to being a fashion designer or editor of a magazine thanks."

"Hey I think you are…"

"Yeah well I'm so not going on American Idol… and there is no way you can convince me to go." Alex stated firmly with a wave of her hand. She hated that show.

"I wasn't going to convince you to go on American Idol. I was just saying you're good enough to win that." Justin said with a grin.

"And how many other people that go on that show or try out to go on that show hear that in their life… and then gets their dreams blown to pieces by three people plus the rest of the country?" Alex asked rhetorically and Justin shrugged.

"I guess that's true…" Justin took a sip of his soda and glanced over at the girl was currently singing. "I hope she's not planning on trying out."

Alex burst into giggles as she nodded in agreement. Justin grinned and leaned in closer to her, and Alex's giggles disappeared as she too leaned in closer. Moving his arms around her, Justin pulled Alex's lips up to meet his.

**THE END.**


	4. School

**Dates of Jalex**

**Prompt:** #3 School

**Words**: 271

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Incest (duh!). A few years in the future.

**Rating:** PG-13

**A/N:** Somewhat inspired by the song _Long Day by Matchbox Twenty_. Also written for **WOWPdrabbles**, a Livejournal challenge community, prompt School, and **TV 100**, a Livejournal challenge community, prompt Embrace.

**- Midterms Date -**

_Alex's POV_

During midterms, it was harder for us to get together… at least for the most part. Justin helped me study, really study all the work my teachers assigned my class to study while he studied for his own exams. We would take only a few breaks… but only when we couldn't stand to be in each other's companies any longer without someone kissing the other. I failed the most at keeping in control, but then again Justin was better at self-control then I was. One of the many reasons I both loved and hated about him.

Friday came finally, which would be our annual "Midterms Date" as I liked to call it. Since that day was usually the last day for all our testing, we always made plans that night to celebrate the week going by. Celebrate another semester of school over, and another week we survived as a couple.

Letting his arms wrap around me as I leaned my back against his chest as I half-listened to the movie that played in front of us in my room. We had long since came home from a small diner across town that we always celebrated our "Midterms Date", and as tradition since we started to secretly date, we came up to my room quietly and started to watch a movie. I couldn't remember the title though, as I felt Justin begin to kiss my neck.

A soft moan of pleasure found its way out of my mouth before I could control myself… and I thanked the heavens that he had caved a few years ago in starting a relationship with me.

**THE END.**


	5. Gift

**Dates of Jalex**

**Prompt:** #2 Gift

**Words**: 740

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Adult Content. Incest.

**Rating:** R

**A/N:** Written for paireinlove's birthday.

**Naughty Christmas Gifts**

"Goodnight you two! Don't stay up too late!" Theresa Russo called to her two oldest children before closing her bedroom door. Justin and Alex stared silently at the closed door… neither willing to speak… at least not until each were certain that their parents was in bed sleeping and not going to check on them anytime soon.

Justin sighed with relief a few minutes later when two loud snores could be heard from the bedroom. Alex grinned with relief and excitement. She'd been waiting for them to go to sleep forever. As her brother moved to secure that their parents would be sleeping and that there was no way for them to be interrupted or anyone could hear them, Alex slipped off her bathrobe.

She glanced down at herself and smoothed any invisible wrinkles she might have missed – she wanted to look perfect. Tonight would be their first Christmas that they were together and she wanted it to be completely perfect.

Justin turned to find his sister posing with a large sexy grin with the skimpiest nightdress he'd ever seen. It was the best shade of red that complemented her skin like she was a goddess and was sort of see-through, but enough to be as modest as it could. The nightdress reached just below butt and was amazingly strapless.

"Like it?" Alex asked, twirling around slowly, her grin widening as she took in the lust in her brother's eyes. "Made it just for you."

"Is it my Christmas present then?" Justin asked, moving closer to her… his eyes studying her as if she was a work of art. And to him she was art… a master piece if he ever saw one at that. Alex grinned, her arms wrapped around his neck to bring him against her.

"Actually your Christmas present would be what it's hiding," Alex stated, her voice low and husky.

Justin let out a moan at the thought of what was underneath. He could barely believe this was happening – despite the fact that they started 'dating' for a few months now. Despite how very _very _wrong their whole relationship is, it ialways/i felt right. Like they had been made for each other.

"So did you get me what I wanted this year?" Alex whispered, lips brushing against his neck. Her fingers trailed down his back and under his shirt.

Justin chuckled huskily as brushed his lips against hers. He moved his arms around her butt and pushed her against him and she let out a contented gasp as she felt the hardness beneath his pants. "Does that answer you question Alex?"

Justin didn't let her answer; he picked her up bridal-style and settled them down on the mattress he had transformed earlier – soon after their parents went to bed – that was settled under the large Christmas tree. With Alex spread out on the mattress, Justin removed his pants and shirt. She silently watched him as he took off his shirt and couldn't help herself any longer – she leaned up, arching her back so she could grab his neck and bring him down to her lips.

Grinning at the feel of her skin against his, Justin pulled away enough to trail wet kisses down her neck and to the dip between her breasts. Alex gasped in pleasure and bit her lip as his tongue began attacking her breasts.

"_Please…."_

For several long glorious minutes Justin continued his actions as Alex moaned and writhed in pleasure before she couldn't take it any longer. Alex managed to whisper out a spell and in an instant both of them were naked. Justin maneuvered his body so he could look her in face.

"Impatient are we?" He asked, chuckling, as he playfully nipped her bottom lip. Alex let out a loud moan.

"Yes, please…" Alex managed to gasp out again as his fingers brushed against her most sensitive spot. "Need you… Now."

Justin didn't need to be told twice and was inside her before she could blink. Alex let out a loud scream – blinding white pleasure went through her whole body as he moved inside her. Justin moaned at the feel of her walls clamped down around him. He loved this feeling – the feeling of completion whenever they were joined… the feeling of love and adoration he found in his sister's gazed eyes as they made love.

If he could wish for anything… it would be for this to never end.

**THE END.**


End file.
